Control
by Marlingrl
Summary: When Kenshin is separated from Kaoru and forced to hurt an innocent, how will he put his life back together? Please see warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is rated M for mature for a reason. It deals with adult themes of sex, non-consensual sex and violence. I have edited this story from its original form, rewriting the more graphic scenes to make them milder. However, the above themes are still prevalent. If you are offended or uncomfortable with the above, please do not read any further. I will repeat this warning at the beginning of every chapter.

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

I do not own the wonderful characters of Ruroni Kenshin, that honor is Watsuki's. I do not make any money off of this writing.

Control  
Chapter 1

Kenshin walked along the forest path, the sunlight through the leaves casting dappled patterns along his face. He turned his head up to the sky and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment of peace and tranquility. At his side, Kaoru walked, smiling in contentment as she thought about the picnic they'd just enjoyed together. Casting her eyes to the side, she noticed the way the sunlight fell on Kenshin's hair. She enjoyed seeing him look so at peace.

Kenshin opened his eyes and glanced at the young girl walking beside him. A warm smile crossed his face. She shyly turned her head. An impish thought crossed her mind and after only a moment's consideration, she acted on it. Raising her hand behind him, she tugged on his hair and took of running down the path in front of him, her laughter tinkling like bells. Kenshin's smile broadened and he gave chase, deciding against using his god like speed as she wove in and out of the surrounding trees.

He pulled up short at the sudden flare of hostile ki surrounding him. Scanning the surrounding trees he tried to locate the danger. A scream broke the silence of the woods. Running toward the sound, Kenshin ignored the danger, only one thought on his mind-save Kaoru. Entering a clearing he stopped at the sight in front of him. Eyes narrowing, he approached slowly as a hunter to his prey.

"That's far enough Battousai," said a large man holding a knife to Kaoru's neck.

Kenshin stopped and raised his eyes to the man. Amber eyes burned with anger. "Let her go," Kenshin growled out. Kenshin felt the closing in of the hostile ki and turning his head, noted he was being surrounded by fifteen armed men.

The man holding Karou spoke up. "Battousai, I am a man of honor and I don't like using hostages or including the uninvolved. Drop your weapon and the woman will be let go, unharmed."

Turning back to the man holding Karou, Kenshin asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The large man smiled. "Who I am is of no consequence. I was hired by my employer to bring you to meet him. If you cooperate, the woman will be let go. I swear on my honor that no harm will come to her, as long as you come with us."

Kaoru struggled at the man's side. "Kenshin no! Please, don't do this," she called out.

Kenshin looked at her, his gaze softening. "As long as Miss Kaoru is unharmed, I will agree to your terms."

The large man nodded his head. "She will be let go without harm coming to her."

Kenshin reached for his sakabatou, pulling it from his place on his belt. Kaoru's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. Kenshin called out to her, "Please Miss Kaoru, don't cry. This one would be unable to live with himself if any harm came to you. I don't sense in this man's ki that he is lying. You will be unharmed and that is all that is important to this one. That it is." Pulling the sword the rest of the way out, he tossed it at the man's feet.

The man smiled and nodded his head. Two men came up on either side of Kenshin. Kenshin tensed. "This one has given up his sword. Let Miss Kaoru go," he said.

The man holding Kaoru continued to smile. "She will be let go, but not at this moment. I want to make sure you intend to come with us as you agreed."

One of the men at Kenshin's side reached out and grabbed his arm. Kenshin allowed himself to be led. As they approached the man holding Kaoru, Kenshin noticed Kaoru's eyes widening. It was the last thing he saw for some time.

Kaoru screamed as the second man knocked Kenshin in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Kenshin slumped forward, unconscious. The man holding Kaoru laughed. "Excellent. He behaved exactly as I thought he would. Kato, Yoshi come here and take the girl. You know what to do. Remember, if one hair on her head is harmed, you will pay. I've given my word that she would be unharmed. Do not dishonor that."

The two men nodded and reached for Kaoru. She prepared to fight back when the man holding her whispered in her ear, "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't if I were you. You will be left unharmed and the Battousai has been knocked unconscious just to make things easier. However, if you'd like to make things worse for him, please, go ahead and fight."

Turning her head Kaoru glared at the man. "You'll pay for this," she spat.

"I don't doubt it," said the man, "but I'm certain I won't be paying today. Take her!" Kaoru allowed herself to be led away. The man, Kitaro, called for the men to bring the horses. As he waited he stared at Kenshin on the ground. "You really are a lucky man, Battousai. What's in store for you is more pleasurable than painful." The men approached with the horses and tied Kenshin to a spare one. Mounting, Kitaro motioned for the men to head out.

Kenshin slowly felt himself returning to consciousness. He became aware of being painfully jostled in the stomach. Opening his eyes, he realized the ground was passing by quickly below him. He was tied over the back of a horse. The constant jostling made it difficult to take a deep breath. He raised his head a bit. They were passing fields and Kenshin thought he could make out a small village. Kenshin became aware of another horse pulling up along side him. He pretended to be unconscious again. Laughter reached his ears. "Nice try, Battousai. However I'm afraid it's a bit early for you to be waking up," Kitaro said as he brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of Kenshin's head for a second time. Once again, Kenshin was sent into darkness.

The next time Kenshin regained consciousness he was in a camp. This time, a sweet-smelling cloth had been placed over his mouth and nose. Several more times this happened. Kenshin had lost all sense of time or place. He caught only glimpses when he regained consciousness and never could piece together enough to figure out what was happening to him.

Kenshin felt himself coming around. This time felt different from the previous times. Kenshin became aware of himself laying on a soft surface with something covering him. He heard someone softly humming. Cracking his eyelids open a bit, he felt light burn his eyes. Involuntarily scrunching his eyes, he listened for any hint of discovery. Working himself up, he again cracked his eyes and forced himself to bear the bright light until his eyes adjusted. At first all he could see was the light, but as his eyes lost the blurriness he could see a stone ceiling above. Casting his eyes about he noticed the room had iron bars to the sides about two feet below the ceiling with screens on the other side. Slowly Kenshin turned his head toward the sound of humming. Kenshin's eyes widened at the sight of a girl about Kaoru's age sitting on a cushion nearby, sewing his gi. Her eyes lifted from her work and met his. Gasping, she dropped the gi.

The two sat and stared at each other, saying nothing. Kenshin tried to move and immediately regretted the decision. The girl rose from the cushion and came to his side. Putting a hand on his arm, she called out softly, "Please don't."

Kenshin stopped his movement and sank back. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Once again the girl spoke to him, "When they brought you in here, they said you'd hurt when you awoke and that you hadn't had any food or water. Please don't try to talk yet. Let me get you some water."

Jumping up she crossed to a low table with a pitcher and two cups. Grabbing the pitcher and a cup she walked back to Kenshin's side. Pouring water into a cup, she placed the pitcher beside her. Kenshin tried to rise. The girl slipped her free arm behind his head and lifted the cup to his lips. Kenshin began to open his lips when he remembered something. Narrowing his eyes, he closed his mouth. The girl froze. Her brow creased as she looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her face. "If you're afraid of it being tainted, it's not. Would you like me to sample it for you?" she asked softly.

Kenshin didn't respond. Her eyes saddened. Lifting the cup to her own mouth she took a few sips. Lowering the cup, she looked at Kenshin. "You must be thirsty. Please drink. It'll help you get your voice back," she pleaded. Nodding his head Kenshin drank when she again brought the cup to his lips.

Kenshin felt he'd never tasted something so cool and refreshing as the water the girl graciously gave him. He emptied the cup. Lowering him, she set the cup down and prepared to refill it. Kenshin tried speaking again and was pleased to have some voice, even though it was very soft. "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl turned back toward him, her mahogany eyes warming. "My name is Miyori," she responded.

"Where are we?" Kenshin asked. Shaking her head, Kenshin saw her eyes overcome with sadness.

"I don't know," she said.

Looking at her questioningly, Kenshin asked how she'd come to be there. A sad smile crossed her face. "Let me help you finish some more water and I'll tell you my story," she said. Nodding Kenshin accepted her help and began to drink the offered cup of water.

Helping Kenshin settle back, Miyori rose and returned the cup and pitcher to the low table. Kenshin followed her with his eyes. He noticed that she was a bit heavier than Kaoru, with long black hair that fell to her waist. When she turned, Kenshin noticed her face had a healthy complexion and high cheekbones. Her nose was small and her eyes were a deep brown. Watching her cross back he noted she took sure steps, but with a different style from Kaoru or Tomoe. Miyori pulled a cushion over to Kenshin's bedside. Kneeling onto it, she offered Kenshin a wan smile. Taking a deep breath, she began her story of how she came to be here.

"My family are farmers from Fukushima. Our village lies at the base of the Miyazaki Mountains, near one of the main roads through the region. We'd been suffering through a drought for sometime and the crops were failing. Times were hard for everyone in our village. My father and mother did the best they could for us, but with six mouths to feed and failing crops it was becoming very difficult." Miyori stopped and took another deep breath. Kenshin felt the sorrow in her ki.

Continuing she said, "One day I was helping my father bring a meager amount of food into the village to sell. We'd noticed horses tied outside the inn. They seemed very fancy compared to what we usually saw come through town. I'd noticed a large man standing on the porch staring at me. He made me uncomfortable and I tried to ignore him. I assisted my father and as we were preparing to leave, the man from the inn approached my father. He said he was a retainer from a wealthy merchant who needed servants for a new home he was building. He offered my father enough money to feed our family for almost a year in return for me."

Tears began to form at the edges of Miyori's eyes. "My father could not refuse him. With the crops dying and so many mouths to feed, to have turned it down would have meant death to the rest of our family. My father instructed me to go with this man and to not dishonor our family by providing poor service to my new master." The tears were now running down Miyori's cheeks. Kenshin closed his eyes as memories of times with the slavers flashed back. Miyori's voice stopped the flood of memories.

"I never had the chance to say goodbye to my mother or brothers and sisters. I felt so alone. The man said his name was Kato, but he never mentioned the name of the man I would be working for. Kato was traveling with two other men, Han and Shinosuke. They ignored me for the most part. I rode on the horse behind Kato for days. Sometimes we stayed in an inn, sometimes we would camp. After almost two weeks, we arrived here. At first I thought I was to actually be a servant. I was brought to the servants quarters and told to help in the kitchen. One day, Kato entered the kitchen and told me I was needed elsewhere. I followed him to a room upstairs. When I entered the room he told me the man sitting at the table was a doctor and I was to do as he said. He left me there. The doctor asked me about childhood diseases and my health. Then he began to examine me." Miyori was almost sobbing now. Kenshin continued to examine her ki and could find no sign that she was lying.

"I've never had a doctor examine me like that before. I felt so ashamed and I wanted to make him stop, but I remembered my father telling me not to dishonor our family. When he finished he told me to wait. Kato returned to the room a few moments later and told me to follow him. He led me from the main house down a winding path into the forest. I became frightened and asked him where we were going. He told me to be quiet and follow, that I'd been assigned to another of our master's houses. Soon we came to a wall with a gate. A man let us in and I saw a large stone house. We went inside and Kato led me down a dimly lit hallway. We turned a corner and I saw a strange metal cage in front of a doorway. I panicked and tried to run, but two men grabbed me. I hadn't seen them when we entered the room. Kato opened a door in the metal cage and then the doorway. The men brought me in and threw me to the floor. Kato announced this was where I would be staying from now on. With that, the men left and shut the door. I've been here ever since."

Kenshin watched as Miyori tried to compose herself. He felt anger and confusion at Miyori's story. 'Why did they bring her here? What could possibly be the reason?' Kenshin waited for Miyori to calm down. "Miss Miyori, I'm very sorry this was done to you, that I am. I don't know for what purpose you were brought here, but I promise I will do everything in my power to help you escape this," Kenshin said softly.

Miyori looked at Kenshin with doubt. "How will you do that if you are a prisoner like me?"

Kenshin smiled. "I will find a way, that I will."

Miyori shook her head. "Can I at least know the name of my would-be rescuer?" she asked.

"Himura Kenshin," he responded.

Sighing, Miyori stood. "Well Kenshin, you won't be able to rescue anyone until you've recovered your strength. Let me get you something to eat."

Kenshin listened to her footsteps as she walked behind him. He heard clattering and the sound of water running. Miyori re-entered his field of vision carrying a pot. He watched as she walked past. He struggled to sit up. Softly groaning, he finally managed it. The blanket fell down and Kenshin saw his chest and abdomen were thoroughly bruised. Raising his head, he saw Miyori place the pot over a fire burning in a fireplace. Furrowing his eyebrows, Kenshin began to look around the room.

The room was large and open. He noted he sat on a futon close to one of the walls. There were two freestanding screens, one in front of him on the other side of the room and the one behind him. There was a fireplace midway in the room on the same side as the futon. On the other side of the room was a case full of books. In addition to the low table near the futon, there was another table near the books. Kenshin could see paper and writing implements on it. At the end of the room was a window with metal bars on the outside. Kenshin noted there was glass panes in the window and it looked like it could be raised or lowered. Turning, Kenshin looked past the screen behind him and saw the door was made of iron. There was a slot in the bottom of the door almost two feet square.

Miyori turned from stirring the pot to see Kenshin sitting upright staring at the door. She broke the silence, "If you're wondering about the slot, it's where they push wood and food through."

Kenshin turned back toward her. "How often do they do that?" he asked.

"Wood is given twice a day and food comes in once a day," she replied.

Kenshin looked at the pot. "Is the food cooked?" he asked.

Shaking her head Miyori explained. "The food is raw and it's just the makings." Pointing to the screen behind Kenshin she continued, "Behind that screen is a cupboard of pots and a pump for water."

Kenshin glanced to the screen across the room. "What's behind that screen?" he asked.

Miyori turned back to the pot, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "There's a bathing tub, a chamber pot and a drain over there."

Kenshin thought for a few moments. Miyori began to ladle some of the soup from the pot into two bowls she'd brought with her. Bringing a bowl to Kenshin, she went and retrieved chopsticks. Sitting down next to him she watched his face as he thought. Kenshin looked at Miyori and asked her another question. "How long have you been here?"

Miyori looked at the floor. "A month and a half," she answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'll be posting this story 3 chapters at a time as I edit it and rework it. I've altered it from its original form to share it with as many people as I can. I think the plot is something very different from what's been done before and I'm pretty proud of it. I'd love to hear feedback!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: This story contains themes of adult sex, non-consensual sex and violence. If you are uncomfortable with the above subject matter, please do not read any further. Thank you.

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I don't profit from this story.

Control  
Chapter 2

Kaoru sat on a horse riding between Kato and Yoshi. She'd tried getting them to tell her where they were taking her, but they remained tight-lipped. Her face was set into a permanent scowl. 'I've been on this stupid horse for three days. I've never been so sore in all my life. Kenshin, you idiot! You thought they'd let me go, well they haven't yet. Just wait til I get my hands on you.'

Kaoru wasn't aware she'd begun to growl. Yoshi turned to look at her with a questioning look. Kaoru became aware of someone's eyes on her. Turning she glared at the man and stopped growling. "When are you going to let me go! It's been three days. You were lying weren't you?" she yelled at him.

Yoshi turned his head and again ignored her. Kaoru would've hit him if she wasn't tied to the saddle. As they topped the hill they'd been traveling up, Kaoru noticed a small village ahead of them. It was the first settlement the men had gone through. Hope welled up in her that perhaps she could enlist some help to escape.

Kato turned to her and spoke to her for the first time since they'd left the field outside Tokyo. "You will remain quiet. We will be staying here tonight. So long as you obey, nothing will happen. If you chose to disobey, we will be forced to hurt you," he said as he fingered the sword at his waist. Scowling, Kaoru nodded her understanding. 'Damn you! You're going to pay for this. I'll just have to wait until they fall asleep.'

Riding into town, the two men led Kaoru to a small inn. Kaoru couldn't see how it got much business in this small of a town. Kato got off his horse and went inside as Yoshi dismounted and began to pull Kaoru down off her horse. Kato exited the inn as Yoshi was finishing. He led them to a private room in the inn. Kaoru felt her stomach rumble.

Kato turned and smiled. "Food will be brought soon," he announced. Kaoru took a seat on a cushion a few feet away from the two men. She heard them quietly conversing. A knock at the shoji stopped their conversation. Rising Yoshi opened the door and took a tray filled with food and some tea from a servant. Settling it down he motioned for Kaoru to come over and join them. Kaoru hesitated, but her stomach began rumbling again at the smell of the food. She moved over and sat down near the men. She began eating and took a few sips of her tea. She noticed it tasted just a little different. Shrugging it off, she continued to eat. She never noticed that Kato and Yoshi didn't drink the tea.

After eating, Kaoru began to feel very dizzy. Leaning against the wall, she began to see black spots in her vision. She then realized the tea had been drugged. However it was too late to do anything. She collapsed. Kato and Yoshi turned when they heard her fall. Nodding to one another, they rose. Kato went and unfolded the futon and Yoshi lifted Kaoru and placed her on it. Once done, the two men grabbed what belongings they'd brought in and exited the room. Walking outside, the two men mounted their horses and took off to let their commander know his plan for the girl had been enacted.

Kenshin sat near the window looking out at the view and thinking. He'd been in this prison with Miyori for two days now. He'd watched each time they'd opened the slot to bring in wood and provisions. Each time, he'd noticed the door to the cage was closed. Looking out over the misty pond through the window, Kenshin racked his brain for a way to escape. He'd tested all the metal bars he could reach and all of them were fast. The food that was sent in was already cut up. They possessed no knives or other sharp objects. The drain in the bathing area was too narrow for a person to escape through. There was no interaction between the men holding them prisoner and them.

Looking around the room again, Kenshin wondered at the strange arrangement of the screens and bars near the ceiling. He'd noticed that people sometimes walked around up there, but he'd been unable to see or hear why. He guessed that most of this building was two stories with the exception of this room. None of it made sense. He'd been told by the man that captured him that the man's employer wanted to meet him. Yet here he was in a prison with a girl and no one had come to talk to him.

Kenshin stood and walked over to a cushion near Miyori. Picking up the book he'd begun reading, he found he couldn't concentrate. Slamming it shut, he sat and stared at the fire. Miyori stopped sewing the fabric that had come in with today's provisions and looked at Kenshin. She noticed the flash of amber in his eyes. Mustering her courage, she broke the silence. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sighing, Kenshin replied, "Yes. I just can't figure this out." Turning to Miyori, he gave her a wan smile. "If I had my sword I could probably cut through the bars, as it is, we're stuck. I know by know my friends in Tokyo must know what's happened and have started looking for me. It's just frustrating to sit and wait and not know what's going on."

Miyori considered his words for a moment. "From what you've told me about your friends, I'm sure they're already doing all they can to find you. You just have to believe in them. I don't think that Miss Kaoru would let you stay here for long if she could do anything about it."

Kenshin smiled at Miyori. Over the past two days, they'd gotten to know each other and shared stories about their respective families. Miyori had laughed at Kenshin's stories of Kaoru and Yahiko and drew a comparison to own relationship with one of her younger brothers. "Miyori, thank you for your words. I do believe in my friends. I'm just not used to being the one rescued I guess." Kenshin said as he smiled.

In another room of the stone house, a meeting was taking place. Kitaro stood in front of a large wooden desk. The man sitting behind the desk wore an expensive Western suit. Turning to the man sitting in the chair next to him, Kitaro asked if everything was ready. The man, with narrow eyes and glasses gave a sly smile. "Everything is as you paid for. I must say, I've never had so many willing to test one of my creations as this," he said.

The man behind the desk cracked a large smile. Turning to the man who'd just spoken he said, "Thank you doctor for all your hard work. I trust we will be in touch in the next few weeks."

The doctor stood and bowed. "I look forward to our continued association." Turning, the doctor exited the room.

Kitaro looked to the man behind the desk. "Should we proceed sir?" he asked.

Smiling ferally, the man behind the desk nodded his head. Kitaro bowed and exited the room. Turning to look out the window the man began to chuckle. "Soon, Battousai you will know what control is all about."

Kenshin sat in front of the fireplace. Looking out the window he noticed it was about time for their daily replenishment of provisions. As the slot opened, it covered the sound of one of the screens above opening. Kenshin looked to the provisions. Miyori had already risen to retrieve them. As the slot closed, Kenshin felt something coming toward him. He tried to dodge it, but it hit his shoulder as he tried to roll out of the way. A screen up above them slammed shut. Miyori turned at Kenshin's sudden movement. Seeing something sticking out of his shoulder she rushed over.

"Kenshin? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Kenshin reached down and pulled a dart out of his shoulder. Miyori's eyes widened at the sight. Looking the dart over, Kenshin couldn't tell what it contained. He tried sniffing it and couldn't smell anything discernable. Other than a slight pain where he'd been hit, the dart seemed to have no effect. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out.

Miyori's hand reached out and touched his forearm. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kenshin turned to her. "I'm fine. I don't know what this is. So far I don't feel any different."

Miyori nodded. Rising, she went to put the provisions away. While she was putting things away, Kenshin became aware of becoming very hot. He was suddenly very conscious of his skin rubbing against his clothes. Miyori returned to his side with a cup of water in her hand. Kenshin took it with a murmured thank you. Picking up her sewing Miyori's eyes darted over to Kenshin every few moments.

The sensitivity of Kenshin's skin bothered him. After a few moments Kenshin felt his manhood tighten. Standing he quickly made his way over behind the screen of the bathing area. Miyori called out to him, but he ignored her. Standing with his head against the stone wall, he tried to will himself to calm down. He couldn't understand why he was becoming this turned on. It hurt. Kenshin untied his hakama and reached down with his hand. Stroking himself, he sought some kind of relief, but it only seemed to fuel his desire more. He became aware of Miyori's scent nearby. He realized she was on the other side of the screen. Pulling his hand away he hit the wall in frustration.

Miyori heard the sound and rushed around the screen. "Kenshin are you all right?" She slowly approached him. He was leaning with his head against the wall and shaking slightly. Reaching out she touched his arm. "Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

Kenshin felt his control over his desires slip. He growled out, "Go away." Miyori squeezed his arm and Kenshin lost complete control.

Spinning, he grabbed Miyori's arm and pulled her into him. His lips slammed into her lips. Miyori's eyes widened and she tried to push away from him. When she opened her mouth to try to cry out, Kenshin drove his tongue into her mouth. Plundering her sweetness his other arm came around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He released his grip on her wrist and ran his hand up in between their bodies and cupped her breast through her kimono. Giving it a squeeze, he released her lips and began to kiss and bite down her neck. Miyori struggled but Kenshin was stronger and held her in a vice-like grip. Her cries never reached his deaf ears. Kenshin tried to reach in through her kimono to stroke her breast, but it was too tight. With a growl, he reached down and tore the obi in two. Miyori felt her kimono open. Crying she begged him to stop. His hand ran up her side and gripped her flesh. Miyori gasped. She felt a heat in her belly. Confused, she began to cry harder. When she looked into Kenshin's eyes, they were burning amber. She froze like a deer in headlights. Kenshin lifted her and carried her over to the futon.

Laying her down, he used his knee to spread her legs. His hand reached into her sacred area. He lay on top of her, using his legs to pin her to the futon. He positioned himself at her entrance and with one thrust broke through her maiden barrier. Miyori cried out at the pain. He set a fast pace, thrusting and pushing himself deeper, with no concern for Miyori. She grit her teeth as she felt her insides burn with each dry thrust. Soon she felt something wet running down her thigh. Looking up into Kenshin's face she noticed his eyes were vacant. Turning her head to the side she cried as she waited for this to end. Finally Kenshin moaned and thrust himself as deeply as he could. He collapsed on top of her. Miyori shut her eyes and waited for him to move away. After a few moments Kenshin began to pull out. As he did, the friction reignited his lust almost immediately. Mindlessly, he thrust back in looking for relief from the throbbing. Below him Miyori closed her eyes and lay still, waiting for the nightmare to be over.

The second time Kenshin came, he passed out. With his body gone limp Miyori was able to push him off of her. As he came out, she cried at the pain. Looking down, she could see her thighs were covered in streaks of blood. Pulling her kimono tight around her she crawled to the corner farthest from Kenshin. There, huddled in a ball, she cried her eyes out until she finally fell asleep.

Kenshin awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He was conscious of having a massive headache. Blinking his eyes he felt a small draft move through the room. 'Why do I feel that there?' Raising his head he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing. Groaning, he sat fully upright. Looking down he noticed streaks of dried blood across his lap. Grabbing the blanket at his side, he pulled it over himself as he tried to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the dart and becoming hot and getting turned on. Looking up, he glanced around the room. He couldn't see Miyori. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he stood and walked over to the bathing area. As he rounded the screen, the sight before him made him gasp.

Miyori was huddled in a ball, clutching her kimono closed. Beside her the remnants of her obi sat. Her eyes were wide and frightened. As Kenshin came around the screen she had tried to pull back and melt into the wall. Kenshin took a step forward and her eyes shut and she began to whimper. Stepping back, Kenshin kneeled down. He softly called her name. She opened her eyes, but refused to look at him. Kenshin sat down. He furiously tried to remember what had happened. However, everything was missing from the time he got up and crossed to the bathing area. Taking several deep breaths, Kenshin mustered his courage. "Miss Miyori, I….I don't remember what happened. After the dart, I seemed to be fine until I began to get very warm. Miss Miyori, please, I need to know what happened."

Miyori shook her head and shut her eyes. Kenshin softly crossed to her. Reaching out he placed his arm on her shoulder. She jumped and tried to scramble away. As she did, her kimono fell open and Kenshin could see streaks of dried blood on the inside of her thighs. His eyes widened. Miyori clutched her kimono and wrapped it up tightly. Understanding began to come to Kenshin. He had raped this girl. He had no memory of it, but the evidence was clear. Shaking Kenshin asked her one last question, "Did I….did I do that to you?"

Miyori's voice was a whisper, but to Kenshin it was as clear as a scream, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: This story contains themes of adult sex, non-consensual sex and violence. If you are uncomfortable with the above subject matter, please do not read any further. Thank you.

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I profit from the writing of this story.  
-------------------------------------

Control  
Chapter 3

Kenshin felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He closed his eyes wishing he could take it all back, hoping somehow it had all been just a terrible dream. Clenching his fist, he felt the desire to kill. Whoever had inflicted this hell upon himself and Miyori would pay. They were less than human. Kenshin forced himself to open his eyes and look at Miyori. She kept her head down and her eyes rooted to the floor. Kenshin bowed before her, his head touching the floor. "Miss Miyori, this one swears that whatever he can do to atone for dishonoring you in such a manner, he will do. I'm so sorry."

Miyori raised her eyes and looked at the man bowing before her. She could see him trembling and could hear the anguish in his voice, but she couldn't bring herself to speak to him. Turning her head away, she began sobbing again.

Kenshin felt his heart break at the misery in front of him. The weight of his actions bore down on him. He hadn't participated willingly, but he'd helped to destroy Miyori's innocence and in turn, her life and at some point he would have to reconcile that. Kenshin slumped against the wall a few feet from Miyori, his guilt physically weighing on him.

After crying for what felt like forever, Miyori pulled herself together. Looking to her tormentor, Miyori felt anguish. Logically she didn't think that Kenshin had done this on purpose. Miyori remembered the dart Kenshin had been shot with. His actions came only after he'd been hit. What if…could it be the dart?

Mustering her courage, Miyori broke the silence. "Kenshin?" she whispered.

Kenshin turned and met her gaze, his face contorted in pain. "Yes, Miyori?"

"Do…do you think the dart caused you t-to…," Miyori's voice trailed off.

Kenshin's eyes closed. "I can think of no other explanation. Miss Miyori, I swear this one would never, ever do such a thing on purpose. You must believe me," Kenshin said, opening his eyes and staring into Miyori's nervous ones.

"I don't think…you don't seem like you would have. But why? Why would they do this?" Miyori questioned.

Kenshin shook his head. "This one does not know. None of this makes sense. I can not apologize enough for the pain I have caused you. I'm so sorry," Kenshin's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry too," Miyori said.

Kenshin looked at Miyori with a sad smile. "Would you like this one prepare a warm bath for you?"

Nodding, Miyori looked away and Kenshin left to prepare the water. Walking back over to the futon, he pulled his hakama and gi on. He walked over to the water pump and filled two pots with water, putting them over the fire to heat. Turning he looked at the futon. The sheet covering it had small patches of blood. Anger and rage welled up in him. Walking over he grabbed the sheet, wadded it up and threw it in the fire. 'I swear whatever I have to do, I will not do that to Miyori again. I must be alert and avoid those darts.'

As Kenshin watched the fire, he sensed someone approaching the door. He tensed and began searching for other presences. There were none. The slot in the door opened and wood, food and new clothing were pushed through. Kenshin noticed the clothing and his anger blossomed again. They had watched. They knew her kimono had been ruined. Breathing deeply, Kenshin got a handle on his emotions.

"Kenshin, is everything alright?" Miyori called out, the noise of the door frightening her.

Kenshin turned, trying to understand her question. Then it dawned on him, the last time the slot opened he'd been shot with a dart. Kenshin turned toward where Miyori sat. "Hai, everything is fine. There were no darts this time."

Kenshin proceeded to put the provisions away. He checked the water and found it to be hot enough. Calling out he let Miyori know he was bringing bath water over. He came and emptied the pots in the tub and went and brought two pots of cool water. He waited behind the screen for Miyori to test the water. "Is the water good Miss Miyori?" he asked.

"Yes," Miyori answered.

Kenshin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Miss Miyori, I don't want to offend you, but can I please have your kimono and obi? They've brought extra clothing and I think it would be best to burn them, that I do."

There was no answer for a moment and Kenshin began to worry. Miyori's voice softly called out, "Hai," just before her clothes appeared at the edge of the screen. Kenshin whisked them away and threw them in the fire. He laid the new ones where the old ones had been and waited for Miyori to finish.

-------------------------------------

When Kaoru awoke, she started. She was in an unfamiliar room and she'd slept in her kimono. Sitting up she glanced around her. Slowly it all came back to her. She realized she'd been drugged. Breathing a sigh of relief, she noticed she was alone. Standing she finger-combed her hair and tried to smooth out her kimono. She was startled when there was a knock at the shoji. Sliding open the door she saw an unfamiliar woman. The woman bowed and announced she was the innkeeper. She told Kaoru breakfast was ready in the dining room and that her companions had paid for her to stay through that night. She handed Kaoru an envelope they'd left. Bowing, she walked away.

Kaoru closed the shoji and returned to the futon. Opening the envelope she found a small amount of money. 'At least they didn't leave me to starve. Okay, time to think. We rode for three days, so I can't be that far from Tokyo. I just have to figure out where I am and how to get back. Since they didn't use roads, I'm sure I can ask here at the inn where there's a road that leads back to Tokyo. I can do this!' Standing, she slipped the envelope in her obi and headed off to the dining room.

An hour later she returned to the room and flopped on the futon. 'Of all the places to leave me! There's no main road to Tokyo, I'd have to go through Matsue to pick up a main road and that's over the mountain. I don't have enough money to make it or the right clothes or supplies or anything. On top of it, this stupid town is too small to have a telegraph so I can't even get a message to the dojo. Grrrr…. At least the innkeeper said she needed some help. Maybe if I work a week I can save up enough to at least make it to Matsue. I'm sure that town is large enough to have a telegraph! I hope they aren't too worried at the dojo.'

-----------------------------------------

Back in Tokyo, Sano and Yahiko had been searching the outskirts of any signs of what happened to Kaoru and Kenshin. Returning to the dojo, Sano noticed Yahiko had already returned and was staring at the ground. "Hey kid, any luck?"

Yahiko shook his head. Sano scowled. If the kid wasn't even going to respond to a taunt about his age, things weren't looking good. Sano sat next to Yahiko. After a few moments of silence Yahiko looked up at Sano.

"Sano?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What are we going to do? It's been two days and there's been no clue as to what happened to Kenshin and Kaoru. No ransom notes have shown up, nothing."

"Don't worry kid. I took the liberty of calling in some reinforcements this morning. I know we're strong and all, but tracking people who've disappeared out of thin air isn't our thing."

"Who'd you contact?"

"Who else? Weasel and Ice Man of course!"

"You contacted the Oniwaban Group? Wow! That was a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because kid, you're just not as smart as I am."

"WHAT?" With that Yahiko launched himself at Sano's head.

---------------------------------------------

For a day and a half, nothing more happened in the prison. Kenshin and Miyori had felt awkward around each other and conversations were minimal. Kenshin was wrapped up deep in his thoughts about what the purpose of all this could be. Miyori was trying to forget what had occurred. When Kenshin felt several ki's around them he immediately went on alert. Miyori noticed Kenshin scanning the top of the room. Dropping her sewing, she stood up.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"There are people surrounding the room, that there are."

Miyori's eyes filled with fear and she began scanning the screens at the top of the room. Kenshin felt the slight disturbance in the air when another dart was fired. Rolling to the right, he dodged it. Running across the room he went to the books in the bookcase. Grabbing a thick one, he rolled just as another dart headed toward him. Miyori pressed herself against the wall by the door. Frantically she tried to see where the darts were coming from. Kenshin continued to duck and roll, avoiding darts. He brought up the book to catch one aimed at his chest, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the one that had been shot at his back at the same time. Hearing Kenshin grunt, Miyori looked at him. She saw the dart in his back and gasped. Kenshin dropped his head. He'd failed to miss the dart. He refused to do that to Miyori again. Slowly raising his head, he brought his eyes to hers. Miyori felt her heart clench at the look of utter despair on his face.

Reaching around, Kenshin grabbed the dart and pulled it out. Staring at it, he addressed Miyori. "I'm sorry Miss Miyori, I tried to avoid it, that I did. Miss Miyori, you need to take a pot and hit me with it. Knock me out. I don't want to do that to you again."

Miyori turned to look at him, her eyes wide. His face was saddened and he hid his eyes beneath his bangs. Shaking her head, Miyori turned back to Kenshin. "I can't. I can't hit you. I've never been able to hurt someone else. Isn't there any other way?"

Kenshin felt the first signs of the dart beginning. Looking at Miyori he realized she really couldn't hurt him. Sighing, he turned to face her. "Do you trust me, Miss Miyori?"

Miyori looked into his violet eyes. She didn't know if she trusted him, but she knew now that what was happening to him was not of his own volition. She nodded her head. Kenshin placed his hand on the side of her face. "I don't know if I can resist this, Miss Miyori. I tried the first time and failed. But maybe, maybe if I do this without fighting it, I can maintain some level of control and not hurt you."

Miyori shook. Kenshin gave her a sad smile and approached her. Bending down he captured her lips. The first kiss was soft and gentle. Kenshin could feel the heat within continuing to build. Miyori calmed somewhat and Kenshin increased the pressure of the kiss and licked her bottom lip. Gasping, Miyori, opened her mouth. Kenshin delicately moved his tongue forward and touched hers. She closed her eyes and put her hand on Kenshin's chest. Shyly, she moved her tongue against Kenshin's. A warm feeling started to spread outward from her belly. She felt like she was melting into Kenshin. Kenshin explored her mouth and the pace became more fevered. Kenshin felt the evidence of his lust, but forced himself not to grind into her. This time would be good for her, he would do everything he could to make her enjoy it.

Breaking their kiss for air, Kenshin moved his lips down her neck. Pushing her hair back, he licked and nibbled at the tendon on her neck. Miyori gasped at the sensation. Moving back to look at her Kenshin smiled. He moved and put his hands on her waist. Slipping behind her, he moved her hair over her left shoulder and continued to lave and kiss her neck. His right hand slid up and caressed the side of her chest. Gliding it up, he brushed the side of her breast through her kimono. His other hand began to loosen her obi. Miyori tensed when she felt the tug on her obi. Kenshin noticed and went back to the tendon on the side. Slowly he felt her relax as he continued to kiss her. Once her obi was untied, Kenshin let it fall to the ground. He ran both hands up her sides as he continued to work her neck. Slowly he moved them inwards to the edges of her kimono. Pulling the edges back he revealed her breasts.

By now Kenshin was trying to hold himself back. He stopped kissing her and breathed deeply. Miyori felt something was wrong. Slowly she turned in his arms. Looking into his face she saw his eyes clenched tightly. "Kenshin, are you alright?" she whispered.

Kenshin shook his head no.

Miyori thought for a moment. "Can I do something?" she asked.

Kenshin's eyes opened and he looked into her eyes. They were full of concern. Bringing his hand up, he cupped her cheek. Sliding his hand down, he moved down her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm. Taking her hand in his, he used his other hand to tug on the knot of his hakama until it loosened. Bringing her hand up, he placed it on his chest and slowly lowered it. Miyori blushed but continued to run her hand down. When they reached his belly button he removed his hand from hers. Looking down she could see the result of his passion. Taking a deep breath, she continued to run her hand down his front and into his hakama. Kenshin moaned at her touch. She began to move her hand back and Kenshin rocked his hips.

She continued to stroke him. Kenshin brought his hand up and traced her collarbone. Gliding his hand down, he brushed over her breast. Miyori arched her back at the contact. His other hand came up and began to brush her other breast. Leaning forward he captured her lips again. They began to feverishly kiss. Kenshin slid his hands up and brushed her kimono off her shoulders. Miyori stopped stroking him and pulled her hand out of his pants. Dropping her arms to the side, she allowed the kimono to fall to the ground. She reached up and untied Kenshin's gi. Running her hands up his chest, she pushed it off his shoulders. Looking down, she moved her hands to the ties of his hakama, which had been loosened. Her deft fingers quickly untied the knots and they stood before each other naked.

Kenshin's eyes ran over her body. She had a thicker waist, and her hips were larger than Kaoru's. Her legs were tightly toned and spoke of walking long distances. Miyori blushed at Kenshin's attention. She felt a twinge of fear, but forced herself to put it aside. This wouldn't be like last time. Kenshin took her hand and led her to the futon. Pulling her down, he lay beside her. Kissing her again, he moved down her neck to her right breast, kissing and nipping along the way. Reaching her peak he took it in his mouth and suckled. Miyori moaned at the sensation and arched her back. Kenshin brought his other hand up and caressed the other breast while he continued to suckle.

Trailing his hand down he touched her body feeling the fleeting jumps her muscles would make. Moving down to the apex of her thighs, he gently rubbed her. Miyori moaned and rocked her hips. Kenshin felt her becoming ready. He needed her and he knew it would have to be soon. Removing his lips from her breast, he kissed her again.

Moving himself up he crouched between her legs. Kissing her lips, he then moved down her body with butterfly kisses. Dipping below her belly button, he felt her shake slightly. Cautiously he flicked his tongue out and licked her. The sensation surprised her. He did it again and she felt the pleasure of it. Looking at her face, he saw when it felt good. Smiling, he continued. Miyori moaned and rocked her hips. Kenshin felt himself throbbing painfully. Concentrating on what he was doing, he continued until Miyori was satisfied. As soon as she reached her peak, Kenshin entered her.

Miyori had never felt so good and now she felt a new sensation. Opening her eyes she saw Kenshin over her, slowly burying himself in her. There was a slight burning as muscles unused to the intrusion adjusted. Raising her arms, she wrapped them around Kenshin's neck. He continued slowly until he was buried to the hilt. Kenshin fought for control over his body. Miyori looked at his face. Whispering, she told him she was alright. With those words, Kenshin found he couldn't hold back any longer. Pulling out, he rammed back in. Miyori raised her hips and found he was hitting a spot that felt good. Soon she was panting and felt as though she was on the crest of a wave, soon to break. Kenshin continued to slam into her and felt release coming. When she cried out, he felt himself go. Crying out, he released his seed deep in her womb. Collapsing on top of her, he rolled to the side, pulling her with him. They still remained connected. Both tried to catch their breath.

While Kenshin felt a release, he could also feel his lust had not subsided. Miyori shifted her hips a bit and Kenshin hissed. Looking into his eyes, Miyori brought her hand up to his cheek. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

Kenshin looked at her. "I'm not done," he said, breaking eye contact.

Miyori slid her hand down to his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Breaking it she said, "Than do what you need to."

Kenshin rolled them over and began again.


End file.
